A Light in the Darkness
by Charon-Dragon
Summary: The darkness surrounds us. We are lost, but we then see a light. A light in the darkness.(FF, KH, Disney, and my story, Soul Keys)Book 1 of the Darkbringer trilogy.
1. Call of the Shadows

THE FIRST KINGDOM—

CALL OF THE SHADOWS

"HA! HA! You can't catch me, Ryu!" Ty called. He ran, barefoot, across the beach. Ryu jumped at him, but missed, and fell face first into the sand. .

"HA! HA! H-OO!" Ty ran right into a tall, muscular man. He fell into the sand. Master Haku stared down at him, his gold hair was streaked with silver. His, normally kind, blue eyes dug into Ty's. "So-sorry, Master." .

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Then the huge man stalked away. Ty rubbed his head, and raised an eyebrow. 0.o

"What is with Master Haku?" Ty asked, as Ryu walked over. He was wiping sand out of his red, spiky hair.

"I heard him talking to himself last night." He said, o.o. Ty turned to him; his brown eyes were concentrated on some distant cloud, as he tried to remember the dialogue.

"Well…what did he say?" O.O Ty asked. Ryu brushed some more sand out of his hair, then started.

"He said something about the door opening, it was really weird. He talked about going home, and other crazy things." Ryu said. -.- He sat in the sand. Ty sat next to him.

"What door? Isn't this his home?" Ty asked. ?? Ryu gave him an annoyed look. T.T

"How would I know?" he said. Ty shrugged, he laid back in the said. He grinned

"What a great day!" he stated.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Ryu stated ll. Ty opened his eyes. The sky was getting very dark, and very quickly.

"This isn't rain." 0.o Ty said. The darkness shrouded the little island that they lived on. Ryu stood up, and he followed.

"What is this?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know…" O.O Ty muttered. The darkness got closer, as if a fog was settling in. "R-run!" OoO He yelled. They sprinted off to the cabins in the shelter of the forest. The other islanders were screaming and running for shelter.

"Ty, Ryu!" O.O their friend, Hya was standing at the entrance of a cabin. Her long black hair was messily tossed aside, half-braided, and her green eyes were filled with worry. "What is going on!?" ?.? She asked. They jumped into the cabin, and she slammed the door shut. "What is going on!?" she asked again.

"We don't know!" oo Ty said. He turned to the window. "The darkness is transforming!" !o! he yelped. The others looked out. Black bunny people fell from the darkness, and landed around the cabins.

"Get the weapons!" OoO Ryu said. Hya handed out wooden swords.

"We have to protect the town." / Ty was angery now. He kicked open the door. "Come and get some!" !.! He froze. Master Haku was speaking with the monsters!

"Take me with you, please!" O.O he begged. The monster nodded, and reached out and touched Haku, and he became one!

"Master Haku!" o Hya screamed. She ran at the monsters, Ryu followed, and Ty came last. They stabbed and sliced at the beasts, but it did no damage. The monsters looked down, and raised their eyebrows. 0.o

"We aren't hurting them!" !o! Ryu said. He ran back.

"Look, the Darkness is getting closer!" someone from the cabins pointed. Everyone looked up. The cloud was almost on them.

"Retreat!" o Ty ordered, and they ran back. Then the Darkness covered them. "HYA! RYU!" OoO Ty screamed. There was no answer.

. . .

"Hya, Ryu?" Ty asked into the darkness. He stood up, and looked around. It wasn't the Darkness, he noticed, It was just gray…

You are the one who carries the light.

"I am?" 0.o Ty asked. "Who are you?" ?.?

Use it to find your friends.

"How do I use it?" ?o? he called. Then his chest felt warm. He looked down, and saw that it was glowing. He put his hand over his heart. "My Heart? Is that the Light?" IoI he called.

Open your heart, open the door, enter the Kingdom Hearts.

"Open the door?" Ty remembered what Ryu had said. "I want to find my friends!" then everything went white.

-----

I hopped you liked it.

Charon.


	2. Traverse Town

THE SECOND KINGDOM--  
  
WELCOME TO TRAVERSE TOWN  
  
"Wake up, fool." Ty held his head. .  
  
"Wha-?" he moaned. He opened his eyes, a man stood over him, he had blonde hair, and wore a blue bandanna. "Master Haku?..."  
  
"No, Locke, Locke Cole." T.T He said. Ty sat up his head swam.  
  
"Where am I?" ?.? he asked.  
  
"My pad," . he swung his arm. Ty looked. It was small, table in one corner, pile of stolen objects in the other, and the bed he laid on.  
  
"Doesn't look like much." T.T He turned back to Locke. The treasure hunter shot him an evil glance. . "What's with all the gold?" he pointed to the pile.  
  
"I acquired those on my adventures." . he said.  
  
"So you stole them." 0.o Ty translated.  
  
"I was treasure hunting, not stealing!!!" . ( =angry veins) Locke yelled.  
  
"How did I get here?" ?? Ty asked. He glanced at the stuffed moogle on the bed.  
  
"I found you laying on the street." Locke explained.  
  
"Where is this street?" Ty pondered.  
  
"It is Cosmos Street in Traverse town." I.I() "You don't know that?"  
  
"I've never heard of it." Ty said. Locke gave him a disbelieving gaze.  
  
"It is the town where ones who have lost a home stay, a home for the homeless." IoI he said.  
  
"Well I need to find my friends!" OoO Ty jumped off the bed. Locke grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Woah! Where do you think you're going?" o.0 he asked.  
  
"To find my friends." Ty stated.  
  
"You obviously don't know your way around, you'll need a guide." ToT he said.  
  
"You mean you will!" u Ty grinned starry eyed.  
  
"No, but I know some one who can." u He said. He ran out of his room and down a flight of stairs that were right outside. Ty ran after him.  
  
"Who is this person?" ?.? Ty asked. Locke didn't answer, he just ran down the steps. Soon they were out on the street of a little burg. It was dark, and the street lights were on.  
  
"This waa-"OoO Ty grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Who is this person?" T.T Ty asked.  
  
"He goes simply by Vivi." He said. "He practices the Dark magics, he is a Black Mage." Ty shrugged.  
  
"You don't care?" o.0 Locke was surprised.  
  
"I don't know what that means." Ty admitted. He shrugged. Locke shook his head.  
  
"Then follow me!" He ran off, into the back alleys of the town. Ty ran after him.  
  
Open the door. Ty stopped, and looked around, there was nobody else there.  
  
"Hello?" IoI he asked.  
  
Open your heart... Ty knew the voice.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
Find the King.  
  
O.O "King, who is the king?" Ty asked.  
  
"Are you coming!?" o Locke yelled. Ty ran after him. They came to a tavern, it was empty except the bartender, and a man in a blue cloak, with a straw wizard's hat.  
  
"Ty, meet Vivi."  
  
-----  
  
How was that.  
  
I've been watching Kingdom Hearts II Trailers, and they look awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Charon. 


	3. Beyond The Dark Door

THE THIRD KINGDOM—

BEYOND THE DARK DOOR

"Is it my fault then?" Hya asked. She looked up at Tia Lockheart.

"Of course not!" Tia smiled down at her. "You couldn't help it that your friends are lost." Hya looked away, tears gathered at the rims of her eyes. "Don't worry." Tia wiped the tears away. "Your friends are probably here." She walked into her kitchen, and came back with two mugs of hot chocolate. She handed one to Hya.

"Thank you Ms. Lockheart." She sipped her hot chocolate.

"Please, call me Tia." She grinned. She looked out the window. "It's late, we can look for your friends tomorrow, they can't leave here anyway."

"Why not?" Hya asked.

"It is against the Laws to travel to other worlds, plus the Gummi Walls split us up, you'd need a Gummi ship." Tia explained. Hya glanced at the moon out the window, she hoped that her friends were okay.

. . .

Ty stared up at the moon, as Vivi strolled ahead. He thought of Hya and Ryu, he hopped that they were okay. And what of Master Haku, what happened to him?

"Nice night, isn't it?" Vivi stated. Ty blinked at him, stupidly.

"What, night, oh yeah, nice night." He stuttered. Vivi walked down the alley Ty had heard the voice in earlier.

The door must open. Ty blinked.

"What door, Vivi?" the mage turned around.

"What door?" Vivi's beady, glowing eyes grew big. "I didn't say anything.

You are the light, the light is the key. Ty knew the voice, it was the one from before. He looked side to side. He stopped when he looked to his right.

"Was that door always there?" he asked. Vivi looked at the wall, a huge 15-foot door was in the wall. Vivi shook his head. Ty put his hand on the door.

"There is a keyhole!" he gasped. A keyhole that his hand could easily fit in was at eye level. He stepped back, and a light illuminated the door. "Thanks for the light."

"It's not my light…" Vivi pointed at his chest. It was shining with a white light. Ty put his hand on his heart.

"There is something here…" He pulled a sword from his chest. "WWAAHH!!" he dropped it, then bent over and picked it up. It wasn't a sword it was a key.

You have unlocked your keyblade, Apocalight. The voice explained.

"Apocalight." Ty held the key blade at eye level, it was amazing. (This is not a skeleton key blade like the oblivion or Oathkeeper, but a present day key.) He stuck it in the keyhole and turned it. The doors slowly opened on their own. A light filled the alley.

Beyond was what looked like a helipad, except a strange looking ship. It was red and angular, it looked like it was built from legos.

"What is that?" Ty asked, walking up to it.

"I-it is a Gummi Ship…" Vivi said. He was starry eyed. "Only the royal family, and their court can use these." He walked up to the door of the ship, which was opened. He walked in, Ty ran after him. When he got in the door closed behind him.

"We're locked in!" Ty banged on the door. (The keyblade was strapped to his belt.) Vivi ran his hands across the consoles. Suddenly the ship lurched into the sky. Ty fell on his butt. He looked up at the Black Mage.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Vivi said. A message flashed across the screen; Autopilot next stop: Disney Castle.

"What is Disney Castle?" Ty asked, reading the message.

"It is where the royal family lives." Vivi explained. Ty smiled.

"Maybe they can help me find my friends!" he said. He looked out the windshield. They were now very far above Traverse Town. Then they zoomed off into space.

. . .

Hya looked at the shooting star. She made a wish.

"I wish I could find my friends."

-----

Wow, I love writing this.

By the way I have three stories on fictionpress.com

I have the same name there.

I have downloaded the entire first book of the Kingdom Hearts Manga and I suggest that you do too.

Charon


	4. Moogle Madness

THE FOURTH KINGDOM—

MOOGLE MADNESS!!!

"Wake up." Tia Lockheart shook Hya.

"What is it?" Hya waved her away.

"Today we look for your friends." She said. Hya sat straight up.

"My friends!" she pulled the blanket away, and jumped out of bed. She rushed for the door, then stopped and turned around. "heh heh, I don't know what I am doing." Tia giggled.

"I thought we could start in the Marketplace." She said, standing up and walking over. "If your friends are here then they are probably their." They left her house, and walked out onto the street.

"Ms. Lockheart,"

"Call me Tia."

"Tia, why are you helping me?" she asked. Tia slowed down her pace.

"Because I can't stand seeing some one loose their friends…" she looked away. Memories of Hollow Bastion flooded back. She tried to hide the tears.

"Is their something wrong?" Hya asked, placing a hand on Tia's shoulder.

"No, nothing, now, let's go find your friends!" Tia and Hya ran down the steps into the marketplace. It was packed with people and animals. Hya walked around, wide eyed at the sites. She bumped into a duck.

"Look where you're going, wretch!" He yelled at her, and then stomped off. Hya decided to stay with Tia. They pushed their way through the crowd, and came up to a counter. A strange little white stuffed animal with wings and an antenna floated behind it.

"What's that?" Hya whispered to Tia.

"This is a Moogle." Tia said. She turned to the Moogle, "We would like two coffees, and two pancakes." She ordered. The Moogle flew back into the kitchen.

"Two coff's and two cakes!" he yelled. His voice was surprisingly gruff, for such a cute creature. He flew back out, with a plate in each paw. Tia took them, and handed one to Hya.

"Thank you." She placed coins on the counter and walked away. Hya and her ate their breakfast in silent.

"Thank you for this." Hya stated.

"Don't mention it." Tia smiled at her. "We will cover more ground if we split up." She took her plate and cup, and tossed them in the trash, then handed her some coins. "Let's meet back here at noon." She then disappeared into the massive crowd that swarmed through. Hya looked down at the coins.  They looked like mouse heads. Three circles connected.

Hya walked down a dark alley, only because no one else was down it. Tap, tap, tap. She glanced side to side. There was no one there. Only empty clothes lines, and closed windows. She walked to the wall that was the dead end. She turned and leaned against it. Tap, tap, tap. She looked side to side, it was like metal hitting the ground.

"Who's there?" she asked. The ground in front of her started to ripple. Like pebbles were being dropped into it. From the center of the ripples black creatures rose out of the ground. They were the black monsters that had attacked Dream Island. She screamed, but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried to climb the wall, but couldn't. They surrounded her.

Let your power be released. She had heard the voice before. She knew it, from right after the darkness consumed her.

"What power?" Hya asked.

The power of the seven princesses. Hya cocked her head to the side, but didn't have time to argue. Hya trusted in the power of the seven princesses, who ever they were. And a large key appeared in her hands. It was a skeleton key that was eight feet long. She was surprised that she could hold it. But there was something wrong with it. It was transparent, like it was only partly there.

"I must need the seven princesses to make this full." She said to herself. Then the Heartless jumped at her. She ducked as one flew over her head. She then sliced two with the GIANT keyblade. She jumped over another, and stabbed a sixth. She spun in a circle, and chopped all the others in half. The Heartless turned to dust, and disappeared.

"Thank you, voice." Hya said. The keyblade disappeared. She turned as she heard a snort.

"Ye did good, kid." She turned to a man that stood in an opened doorway. He had spiky blonde hair, it reminded her of Ryu, and was smoking a cigarette. He wore an old white shirt, with a black pants, and a green divider.

"Thank you mister, but who are you?" she asked.

"Cid, shop owner." He said. He took his cigarette out of his mouth, and blew smoke out of his nostrils. She coughed, but covered her mouth.

"Hi Cid, I'm Hya." She bowed. He looked her over, and dropped his cigarette, stepping on it.

"Come on in, Hya." He motioned into the shop. She followed him to a storage room in the back. Moogles flew around in all directions, tacking boxes, and putting boxes back. Cid ran his finger over a bunch of dusty books.

"What are ye 'ere fer, Hya?" he asked. "Ye not from around here are ye?" She shook her head.

"My home was attacked by those monsters,"

"Heartless are monsters, of the most vilest kind." He said.

"My friends, Ty and Ryu, and I were consumed by the darkness, and when I woke I was here, in…" she broke off, noticing that she didn't know the name of the town.

"This 'ere is Traverse Town. The home fer the homeless." He explained. She remembered Tia.

"So Tia doesn't have a home…" she muttered to herself.

"So, ye 're looking fer yer friends." He assumed. She nodded.

"Tia said they are probably here."  She said. He nodded, and pulled a book from the shelf, and they walked into the shop, he put the book down, but leaned on it, so Hya couldn't read it.

"Looking fer yer friends 'ere is like looking fer a needle in a haystack." He stated. "But if ye went ta the capital then ye could find help." He said.

"Great! Where is it?" she asked.

"Not on this world." He said. She frowned.

"Oh."

"But there is a way of getting there." He said.

"But Tia said that we can't pass the Gummi Walls." Hya said, skeptically.

"But all the walls around 'ere have been broken." He grinned. "All ye need is a Gummi Ship." She smiled at him.

"You can build us one?" she asked.

"Ya, but I don't have all the pieces. Ye will need ta get some of 'em." He said. She nodded her head.

"Tia will help me with that." She nodded. He opened the book he had been leaning on. It read; "The Art of Gummi". He opened it , showing her pictures of various Gummi Ships, and telling her what pieces and what blocks he would need to build her a Gummi Ship.

"What about payment?" she asked. She put her coins on the counter. He pushed them back to her.

"Ye will own mos' of it, and if ye hadn't come along the pieces I own would 'ave just sat there." He said. "So it is totally free." He seemed to choke on the last word, like he hated it. She bowed to him.

"Thank you, so much, Mr. Cid."  She grabbed the list and ran off. He waved at her.

"Take good care, kid." He said. "Fer the Heartless are afta ye and it'll be hard ta beat 'em." He muttered. "Damn hard."

-----

I hoped you liked it. If I have made any mistakes just tell me and I will fix them.

Thanx for reading.

Charon


	5. Disney Castle

THE FIFTH KINGDOM—

DISNEY CASTLE

The ship finally slowed to a low murmur of the engine. Ty got out of his seat. The interior of the ship was very bright and happy. He walked into the back of the ship, it looked like the engine room. A large machine murmured on one side and three ducks on the other side. They all wore shirts and berets. But each one wore a different color. Red, Blue, and Green. They seemed to be fighting over something.

"Who are you?" Ty asked. They spun around.

"SORRY!! We didn't mean to, just don't tell Uncle Donald!" the duck in a red tunic apologized.

"Or Aunt Daisy!" The blue one said.

"Who?" Ty shrugged.

"You weren't sent by Uncle and Aunt?" the green one asked.

"I don't even know you!" Ty stated.

"I'm Huey!" the blue dressed one said.

"I'm Dewey!" the red dressed one introduced.

"And I'm Luey!" the green clad one said. They bowed in unison.

"I'm Ty, but why do you have this ship, you seem kinda young." Ty asked. He raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

"We are out to save the Worlds!" Huey said. Dewey and Luey nodded.

"Then why don't you want your Uncle and Aunt to know?" he continued.

"We didn't sneak onto this ship and flew off when we were grounded, if that is what you think." Luey shook his head.

"Idiot." Dewey hit him over the head. Luey punched back, but missed and hit Huey. Soon they were all on the ground fighting. Ty picked Huey and Luey up by the collars, and put his foot on Dewey.

"Do you guys know how to drive this contraption?" he asked. They all diverted their stares. He moaned and dropped them. He walked back into the cockpit. Vivi was seated in the pilot's chair, staring wide-eyed out the front window. Ty glanced up, and gasped. They were in the night sky! Stars and planets and comets filled the sky. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. He sat in the seat next to Vivi.

"Th-there are three ducklings in the back." He never took his eyes off the amazing site in front of him. They flew past a desert planet that sparkled like a thousand stars clustered together; there was a palace on one side, and a cave on the other. (Do you know this place?) There was a planet that looked a jack-o-lantern with a creepy town on it. (Guess this one too.) They came closer and closer to a world covered with beautiful red flowers, and a huge, HUGE! Castle. As they got closer Ty noticed they weren't flowers but houses with red roofs.

"I-is that Dis-Disney Castle?" Ty asked.

"I-I th-think so." Vivi muttered. They were both still starry eyed. .

"Oh, no!" Huey ran up. "Now they will find us!" The three brothers ran into the cockpit and started to run around in circles.

"We can't get caught!" Dewey jumped onto Vivi's lap.

"What are you-?" Vivi asked. Dewey grabbed hold of the wheel and pulled up. The other two started to randomly hit buttons.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that…" Ty said.

"We can't get caught!" Luey yelled. The ship started to spin over and over. They fell onto the ceiling, and back to the floor, then the back of the ship, then the front. They tumbled around and around.

"We're going to crash!" Huey screamed. They rolled through the air, and crashed into one of the towers of the castle. Ty, Vivi, Huey, Dewey, and Luey laid in a dizzy eyed mess. They were tangled and stuck. Ty finally pulled himself out of the mess. He noticed that he was standing on the wall of the ship. They had landed on their side!

"Huebert, Deuteronomy, Louis!" some one screamed. The three children shivered.

"It's Aunt Daisy, we're in trouble now." Dewey moaned. The windshield shattered and animals dressed in armor jumped into the ship.

"You are all now under arrest." One said. They pointed guns at Ty and Vivi. A duck in a purple dress pushed her way in.

"Get out of here!" she shooed the guards away. She then turned to her three nephews. Her eyes were the gates of hell themselves.

"Huebert, Deuteronomy, Louis!" she screamed. "What did you think you were doing!" she jumped up and down, shaking.

"Sorry, Auntie, but we wanted to save the Worlds from the Heartless." They said in unison, their eyes big, and they stuck out their bottom bills. She suddenly became much calmer.

"Oh, but you know that isn't your job." She hugged them all. "Now, you made it just in time for tea." She took their hands and headed out of the shattered windshield.

"Ma'am." Ty said. She turned. "What about us?" She raised an eyebrow; she was pretty, even if she was a duck. Her deep blue eyes were like huge pools. She looked him up and down. She stopped at his waist. He blushed. Where was she looking?

"What is that?" she asked pointing. He paused.

"Well, you see when a man loves a woman-"

"No, that!" She pointed again. Huey, Dewey, and Luey giggled. Ty noticed she meant his Keyblade.

"This is my Keyblade, the Voice gave it to me. Its name is Apocalight." He explained. She jumped a little.

"You need to come with me." She ran off, followed by her nephews, Ty and Vivi trailed behind. They ran down a finely furnished hallway and down a twirling staircase. Ty thought that this place was fit for a king. (Brilliant observation! It is a castle!) When they got to the bottom of the stairs there were two GIANT doors. They were red with gold trimming, and had a mouse carved into each one. He was holding a Keyblade up. There was a guard on each side of the doors. When they saw Daisy they jumped around, and opened the giant doors. Beyond was a throne room. There was a red carpet that led up to two thrones, one slightly bigger than the other. The mouse that was carved into the doors, sat in the bigger one. His wife sat in the other. There was a yellow dog sleeping at their feet.

"King Mickey, Queen Minnie." Daisy, Huey, Luey, Dewey, and Vivi bowed. He stood up, and glanced at Ty.

"Why don't you bow, boy?" he asked. Ty looked at the others, and fell to his knees.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No need, rise." They stood up. He sat back down.

"Who are these two?" Queen Minnie asked. Vivi bowed.

"I am Vivi the Black Mage of Traverse Town." He introduced.

"Black Mage, there are still some of those around!?" she was surprised and looked at her husband.

"They weren't all wiped out." He informed. "But let's not speak of such things. Who are you boy?" He adjusted his crown.

"I am Ty of Peace Island." He said. He did not bow. Mickey grinned he liked this boy. He glanced the two over.

"You have a Keyblade!" he gasped.

"That is why I brought them." Madam Daisy informed.

"This is Apocalight." Ty drew it from its place at his chain belt.

"It is not a normal Keyblade, like Sora's or mine." Mickey stated.

"Sora?" Ty asked.

"A Keyblade master and fighter of the Heartless." Mickey explained. He stood up. He wore kingly clothes, and a red cape. Ty noticed he also had a Keyblade strapped to his belt. He drew it. It had a gold blade, and silver handle. "This is that Kingdom Key!" He held it up high, and it started to glow. Ty held his up his Keyblade. They started to glow brighter. Soon the white light blinded everyone.

"It seems my Keyblade likes yours." Mickey sheathed his own. Ty put his back.

"I wish to find my friends." Ty said.

"There are others like you?" Mickey asked.

"Yes two others."

"Three friends taken from their world to ours… Sounds familiar." He glanced at his wife. "Perhaps we could help each other. I will do all I can to find your friends and you will research the Heartless."

"What do you mean?" Ty asked.

"Sora and I spoke and we figured that we don't know anything about the Heartless, or Soulless, of Neo Heartless." He explained. "I need you and Vivi to study them and tell me all about them." He stepped over his dog, and walked over to them.

"But where will we find out about them?" Ty asked.

"You need to go to the different worlds." He said. "I will supply you with a Gummi Ship, but you will need a crew. You can choose your own crew, from some of my finest. I would give you Donald and Goofy, but they are occupied." At the last thing Huey Dewey and Luey ran over.

"We'll be your crew!" they said.

"No, don't bother the Keyblade Wielder." Daisy argued.

"No, they would make good crewmembers, but we need some one who knows how to drive." Ty said. Huey, Dewey, and Luey yelped with joy, and hugged Ty. Minnie walked up.

"Perhaps this will help." She handed Vivi a book; "Gummi Ship Piloting in 1,498 Easy Steps", he nodded his thanks.

"But please, stay the night." King Mickey said.

"A good rest would be enjoyed." Ty said.

-----

Hello all my readers.

(mostly taksui and Seig…)

I hope you liked the chapter. The story is finally getting good.

By the way, this is a FAN SERVICE story, so if there is a world you would like them to visit, or people to meet, tell me and they might. Tell me any ideas you have too.

Charon o.0


	6. Let's Trade

THE SIXTH KINGDOM—

LET'S TRADE!

You must unlock the Seven Princesses to wield the true HeavyHeal.

"Tifa!" (Sorry readers, I don't know where I got Tia from, It's TIFA!) Hya ran down the street. Tifa turned around, and Hya ran into her. They fell in a mess on the ground. Hya sat up.

"I found us a Gummi Ship!" she said. Tifa laughed.

"Where'd you find one of those?" she asked.

"Cid is going to make us one!" Hya answered. She took a piece of paper from one of the pockets in her jean skirt. "But there is a catch."

"There always is." Tifa took the paper.

"We have to find these pieces and blocks." She said. Tifa's smile changed to a frown, which did not fit the normally happy girl. She seemed sad.

"No one has these pieces." Tifa stated.

"We have to find them, I have to find my friends." Hya said.

"Then I will help you." Tifa took Hya's hands in her own. "We will find them together." They noticed that others were staring at them so they got to their feet. They went to Traveler Information, which was ran by Moogles, as to be expected.

"Hello, we would like to find these pieces." Hya said. She handed the Moogle at the desk her list. He looked it over and snorted.

"Go home little girl, there is no way you'll find these." He laughed. It was an evil laughter that reminded her of her teacher back home.

"How dare you talk to Hya like that!" Tifa pushed her aside. "We want to know how to find these pieces!" he laughed.

"I don't have to listen to you wretch." He laughed his evil laugh again. Hya wondered how such cute creatures could seem so gruff. Tifa grabbed him by the fur around his neck.

"Tell us." She hissed. The Moogle waved his paws in front of him.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt me! Talk to the guy over there." He pointed to a dog that wore a trench coat, and stood in the shadows of an alley, leaning against the wall. Tifa and Hya walked over. He looked side to side.

"They say your looking for some Gummi Blocks." He whispered. Hya nodded, getting excited. "Could this be a piece?" he grinned and pulled a wing from his trench coat.

"How did you fit that in there?" Hya asked.

"I'm a Disney Character, it comes with the description." He said.

"Thank you sir." Hya reached for the wing, but he pulled his hand back.

"Who said I was just giving it to you?" he asked. Hya stuck out her bottom lip.

"How much do you want for it?" Tifa asked.

"Well…" he rubbed his furry chin, deep in thought. "I have had my eyes on that." He pointed to a bone that used as a sign for a hotel.

"That sign?"

"Get me that, and I will give you this." He waved the wing in front of them. They shook their heads, and ran over to the "Dirty Bone Hotel."

"How many rooms?" the man at the desk asked.

"We want your sign." Tifa said. The man seemed kind of taken aback.

"What?" he asked.

"We want your sign." Hya repeated. He turned and walked into a back office. He came out with a very tall, very burly, muscular man.

"What is the problem here?" he asked.

"Sir, we want your sign." Hya's eyes became huge, and she stuck out her bottom lip. She looked precious.

"aaahh." Both men said together.

"Why do you need it?" the owner asked.

"To get a Gummi wing." Tifa said.

"Okay, but only if you steal all the money from my rival's hotel." The owner turned and went back into the office. Tifa moaned.

"Now we have to find a thief." She sat at one of the tables.

"Why can't we get the gold?" Hya asked.

"His rival is the 'Guard House' the most protected hotel in town." Tifa informed.

"Perhaps I can be of help." They noticed that they were sitting across from a man. He had blonde hair, and a blue headband.

"Who are you?" Tifa asked.

"Locke, Locke Cole." He introduced. Tifa and Hya shot each other glances.

"So you are a master thief?" Tifa asked.

"No, I'm more of a collector of sorts." He explained.

"Of course." Tifa's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"But I don't come free." He said. Hya and Tifa moaned. "If you can get me a golden medallion then I will get your gold." He said. Tifa and Hya stood up.

"FINE!" Hya said. They walked across the street into the jewelry shop. There was a bunny working there.

"We would like that medallion." Hya pointed to a golden necklace.

"Okay, but I would want something in retur-" BAM! Hya hit him over the head with a hammer. They took the medallion, and some Gummi Blocks and pieces they found, and went back to Locke. Who got their gold, and they gave it to the hotel owner. He gave them his sign, and they brought it to the dog.

"Here is your sign, give us the wing now." Hya said, annoyed.

"I already traded it away." He stated.

"WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?" both girls yelled. They jumped on him and beat him up with Tifa's metal knuckles. They then stole all his Gummi blocks and parts. They then left him to a bunch of cats and walked away.

"You know, I hate these filler chapters." Hya said.

-----

Hello again I hope you liked it.

As for those who think their adventure is similar to KH is because it is suppose to. Their adventure is suppose to echo Sora's but trust me that will soon end they will have a much different adventure! They will even meet Sora, Kairi and Riku. (Riku will have crush on Ty, but keep it on the down low.)

I hope you liked it, and will spread the word

Charon


	7. Gummi Ships

THE SEVENTH KIGDOM—

GUMMI SHIPS

Ty sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes. He yawned, and laid back. The bed was the softest he had ever slept on. He scratched his arm, and glanced to the side. A cat girl was bowing by the door. He jumped out of his bed, and yelped. He then noticed he was naked and got back under his sheets. The blood ran to his face faster than a chocobo to food.

"Sorry, master." She bowed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Master?" he asked. She strolled over, and set a pair of clothes next to him. She then bowed again, and left the room. As she opened the door Huey, Dewey, and Luey ran in. They jumped on his bed.

"Are you ready to go!?" Huey asked.

"We are ready!" Luey informed. Dewey just jumped up and down on the bed.

"Our beds aren't this soft." He muttered.

"Yes, yes I'm coming." He said. They jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room. He got up, and got dressed. He looked at the clothes. He wore a black vest with a hood, over a long sleeved gray shirt. He wore orange shorts, and cut off gloves with the Mickey symbol on them. He found his Keyblade, and chain belt, and put them on too. He stepped out into the hallway. Vivi followed him. He wore bright blue robes, with gold and red trimming, and a gold, silk wizard's hat. He had black gloves with Mickey's symbol on them.

"This place is amazing." He said. Ty nodded his head.

"I've never been in a place like this." He said. They followed the guards to the courtyard.

"Aren't we going to the Throne room?" Ty asked one of them.

"No, you are going to your Gummi Ship." He informed. They walked out of the castle, and into the sun. The courtyard was a beautiful. It was a square with four paths, all leading to a fountain in the center. Flowers bloomed all around them, the smell over whelmed the two companions. Cherry trees  let their blossoms float through the air. Vivi and Ty walked up to the huge fountain in the center of the courtyard. Madam Daisy, Queen Minnie, Huey, Dewey, Luey, and King Mickey, and Pluto stood around the fountain, chatting excitedly.

"Oh, good you are here." Queen Minnie walked over to them, and offered them some coffee. Vivi took a mug, but Ty declined.

"Are you ready to take your journey?" the King asked. Ty nodded.

"Yes, your majesty." He said. The king grinned.

"Call me Mickey." He said. He turned to the fountain. "Horace, is it ready?" he asked.

"As ready as she'll ever be!" A horse slid down the fountain, and splashed into the bottom, splashing everyone. Mickey turned to the others.

"Meet Ragnarok!" he said. He waved his arms, and the fountain's jets of water sprayed into the sky, a Gummi Ship flew out of it. It was red with two giant wings that pointed forward. It hovered for a moment, then landed. Ty, Vivi, and the three ducklings ran to it.

"It is awesome!" Ty ran his hand over the surface. He found the door, and opened it. They ran inside.

"I have chosen your first destination." Mickey stepped into the ship.

"Really?" Ty turned to him.

"There has been a large amount of Heartless spotted at Crescentia." He informed. "We are afraid that we will have to evacuate the planet." He grew solemn, then a stern look covered his face. "You must stop this!" Ty bowed.

"I will do everything I can." He said. Vivi then walked over.

"Where is Crescentia?" he asked. Mickey raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head.

"Of course you don't know." He laughed at himself. "Don't worry, we will lead you there." He turned around, his cape flapping behind him.

"How?" Ty asked.

"The Highwind." Mickey laughed. Vivi and Ty glanced at each other. Then closed the door.

"I assume you know how to drive this." Ty said, sitting in shotgun. Vivi sat in the pilot's chair.

"Kinda." His small yellow eyes flashed. Huey, Dewey, and Louie sat in the engine room. Vivi pulled on some devices, and pushed some doodads. The ship started to rise off the ground. Ty waved out the window at Daisy, and Minnie. He wondered where Mickey and Horace went.

"Holy-" he turned. Vivi was staring wide-eyed out the front. He looked, and gasped. The highest tower of the castle opened up, and folded out. It revealed a huge, HUGE! Gummi Ship. It was long, and had two giant propellers that could chop up their ship. It soared from it's pad into the sky. The ship zoomed past them, and caused their ship to shake, and almost crash into the castle.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Horace apologized over the speakers.

"Th-that's the Highwind?" Ty couldn't blink. It was the ultimate Gummi Ship.

"We will lead you to Crescentia." Mickey said over the speaker. The Highwind hovered for a minute, then shot off. The Ragnarok flew after it. They soared off the planet, and into space. They followed the mother ship for hours, uneventfully. Vivi taught Ty what he knew about the ship.

"Slow down." Horace said. Vivi grabbed the controls, and slowed down the ship. Ty looked out the window. He didn't like the look of the space around them. It looked and felt wrong.

"What is it?" Vivi asked into the intercom.

"Pull into the Highwind." Mickey ordered.

"Vivi."

"Why?" Vivi asked into the intercom.

"Vivi."

"Just do it." Mickey said.

"VIVI!" Ty yelled.

"What?" Vivi turned to him.

"There are no stars." Ty said. Vivi's eyes grew wide. He pulled toward the Highwind's opened docking bay. They saw why. A broken down Gummi ship floated in front of it. Pieces of the ruined ship floated around it. One thing that Ty noticed was a strange black heart spray painted on it.

"Heartless." He hissed.

THUD!

"What was that?" Dewey screamed from the back.

THUD!

"Get in!" Mickey yelled.

THUD!

"HEARTLESS!" Ty drew Apocalight. He ran to the engine room. The roof ripped open.

"AAAHHH!!!" the ducklings screamed.


	8. Lovers Apart

THE EIGHTH KINGDOM—

LOVERS APART

Hya stared out the window, her head resting on her hand. She watched the stars; perhaps Ty was also looking at the same stars. She glanced to Cid and Tifa. Cid was under the ship, putting the finishing touches on the Gummi Ship. Tifa was watching him, with a bucket of paint. They were a comical pair, which worked together nicely. She turned back to the window.

"Okay, Hya." Cid said.  She turned around on the stool. Cid stood crossed arm, looking at her, Tifa leaned on his shoulder, and stared at the ship. It was painted red, and in gold letters on the side it said; "Lil' Bronco."

"Wow, it is perfect." She ran up to the ship, then turned and hugged Cid, and Tifa. "Thank you so much." She turned back to the ship. "When can we leave?" she asked.

"You guys can leave now." Cid grinned.

"Really?" Hya jumped a little.

"Which way is Disney Castle?" Tifa asked. Cid stared up at the roof for the longest time, then pointed.

"It is directly north of here." He informed. He then nodded, and whistled. A Moogle flew over with a bag.

"For 45 coins I will supply you with food." He said. Hya shot a glance at Tifa and they both laughed.

"Fine!" Tifa handed him some coins, still laughing. He handed her the bag. The two of them got into the ship. "Goodbye Cid!"

"Bye Cid!" the girls waved at him. He waved back.

"Good luck to you two!" he called. The Gummi ship rose off the ground. It continued to fly up, it crashed into his roof, pieces flying everywhere. "You're paying for that!!!!" he screamed, jumping up and down. They shot off.

"We better get out of here." Tifa said.

. . .

"Can Heartless breath in space?" Ty asked. The Heartless jumped down into the ship, they had glass bubbles around their heads. The air started to suck out of the ship. "Get into the cockpit, and close the door!" Ty ordered. Huey, Dewey and Luey nodded, and ran out of the room, the gate closing behind them. Ty jumped at the closest one. He sliced it in half, and it turned to smoke. He swung at the Heartless to his left. It flipped out of his reached.

"-----" he tried to yell, but nothing came out, his breath was being sucked out with the oxygen. His lungs felt like they were being crushed. Then the cockpit gate opened up, and Vivi ran out. He yelled something.

"------!" then fire shot from his hands, and melted the hole back together. Now that Ty could breath he swung to the Heartless. He sliced at one, and Vivi cast fire on another.  They fought back to back, and soon all the Heartless were gone.

"That was close." Ty wiped sweat from his brow. "I wonder who owned that other Gummi Ship."

"Captain Ty!" Huey, Dewey, and Luey ran in.

"We are entering the Highwind!" Luey explained.

"Is ev'ryone all right in 'ere?" Horace asked. Vivi ran for the speaker.

"We are all in one piece." He informed.

THUD!

"Not more." Ty said.

THUD!

"They're inside the Highwind!" Horace gasped.

THUD!

"My mp is low, I don't know how many I can take down.

THUD!

The ceiling dented, then ripped open. Heartless poured into the ship. Ty redrew the Apocalight, and started to attack them. Vivi paused, then called.

"Water!" A spout of water shot from his finger, and shot through some of the Heartless. Then a caped figure fell into the engine room. He spun around with his Kingdom Key, and sliced half the Heartless in half.

"THUNDAGA!" he called. Lightning came form nowhere and killed the rest of the Heartless. King Mickey turned to them. "I think that is all of them." He said.

"King, we're 'ere." Horace stated. They ran to the window. A crescent moon shaped planet came into view.

"Ah, Crescentia." Mickey sighed.

-----

Thank you all for reading this!

I do have three stories on I have the same username there too.

Charon o.0


End file.
